Wrath of the Lich
by FayeKaiba
Summary: A dark force has caused Peaca to collapse and unleash The Demi Lich and Master Lich upon the world to reek havoc and chaos. Now, Seven people must put their lives on hold, to go out into the world, to bring the Lich's down. Rated M for violence, and Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_In the plains of Sen Mag rests a place in which nightmares are made off. A place so evil that not many are brave enough to even step foot upon the very grounds in which surround it. A cold, foggy mist the lingers around the entrance to what we call hell. Does this hell have a name? Some may ask, and yes, it does. This place is known as Peaca. Each night upon the plains you can hear the moaning, haunting cries of the demons and ghosts the walk inside the very walls of Peaca. What lurks inside, at the back of this hell are terrible creatures, so evil that they were, long ago, exiled from even stepping towards the front. Locked forever in a large room, surrounded by souls of the undead lurked the legendary creatures called The Demi Lich and The Master Lich, But even those locked up, reach the moment where their patience weres thin~_

On one cold, dark night, the hellish aura that surround Peaca grew even stronger, and the whole plains where surrounded with a thick, black-as-night fog. The air, now turned to a cold chill and the foundation around Peaca was starting to crack. Suddenly a sharp wind picked up and thunder began crackling and heavy rain between to pour down from the clouds above. With one powerful bolt, that shot from a single cloud. The heat of the bolt and the already cracking foundation caused the top of Peaca. The cracking caused an explosion, and from the very depths of hell, The Liches escaped, they were free. Together they let out a hellish cry, one so haunting and terrifying that it echoed throughout the world, and with that, they were gone.

The cry carried across the land, it echoed the four corners of the land.

In a small town up north, in the forestry area, rested a small peaceful, quiet town which went by the name of Taillteann. The town was also known as "The Town of the Alchemists". Some of the bravest and, the legendary Alchemists all hailed from this very town. In a small house lived a young couple who had only been married short of two months. They were just settling down from the night as they had a long day.

"I love you Faye" said the husband to his wife as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to his chest.

"I love you too, Lloyd" Replied the wife as she looked up into his red eyes, reaching her hand up she brushed some of his raven black hair out of his eyes and smiled.

Lloyd leaned down and kissed his wife, as she kissed him back, their kiss was interrupted by the cry which made them both jump.

"What was that?" Faye asked, looking around startled.

"I..I don't know, that cry wasn't human, that's for sure" Lloyd said, crawling out of bed and walking to the window of their bedroom.

Faye followed after her husband and hugged onto him. Lloyd embraced his wife and held her close.

"I'm scared love…" Faye whispered

"Shhhh It's okay, I got you...it was probably just the wind carrying some animal noises" He said, trying to reassure his beloved.

Faye nodded and stayed close to her husband. She knew that the scream came from something that wasn't human, and by how close Lloyd was holding her, she could tell he knew too.

The cry carried eastward to the northern town of Tir Chonaill, which was a small town as well, filled with friendly people who were also very independent people.

"Cail! Cail!" cried the voice of a young girl as she ran down the hall to her older brothers room and opened the door to where she found her brother staring out the window. He black haired man turned to the brown hair little girl and put an arm around her. "Ammy, what happened?" The young girl clutched onto her brother's shirt and was shaking.

"I heard a loud noise..and it woke me from my dreams. It was scary!" She cried out, tears fell from her eyes. She was young, and all she had in the world was her older brother. Cail smiled at his little sister and petted her head. "It's okay, your older brother will protect you no matter what"

On the other side of the town, near small house, lived a young guy, his eyes bright blue, his hair long and grey that was neatly kept in a pony tail. The young guy was outside resting in the tree when he heard the loud scream. He narrowed his eyes. "_The cry was something out of this world, and it screamed disaster"_ he thought to himself as he looked back at the moon.

The cry carried even across the sea to the growing and populated continent known as Belvast. A young man, with dark grey hair and carmine red eyes had been out walking, enjoying the nightly cool air when the scream reached his home land. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look out at the sea. He was baffled, confused as to what the scream could have been. He shook his head, and continued on, thinking the scream was nothing, still however, in the back of his mind, he knew, that something wasn't right.

The cry carried to the continent of Iria, all the way to the elf town of Filia. The town was surround by a desert. Awoken by the scream, a blue haired elf girl looked around her room, rubbing her eyes. She sat up on her bed and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"What..what was that?" she whispered to herself as she crawled out of her bed and waked towards the window were she looked out. She sighed as she knew that scream couldn't have been good. Turning back to her bed she walked over to it and sat on it. "Looks like I have to investigate this out, in the morning" she said as she lay back down and fell asleep.

The cry, which had lasted 8 minutes, traveled across the whole world, to town by town, terrifying those who lived there, no one could figure out, where the hellish cry, had come from.


	2. The Alchemist's Begin It All

_**Authors Notes**__: Because last chapter was a prologue kinda thingy I didn't get to really explain. This story was inspired by me and my friends on the Mari Server of Mabinogi. Myself, plus the other characters in this story are all my best friends (I should mention though, Lloyd's my boyfriend 3) this story is dedicated to all the fun times, all the memories and the adventures we have had together. ~_

Chapter 1: The Alchemist's Begin It All

It was the crack of dawn, and the morning light began to just break thought the tall tree's which grew in the surrounding forest around Taillteann. The morning birds had just begun to play their song's signaling that the start off the new day was beginning. Animals were waking up from their night's rest and a warm breeze was in the air. However, fainting, almost like soft whispers of the cries that were heard 5 nights before, still remained. This worried not only the people of Erinn, but each of the town's themselves, the people were worried. No one knew what to, everyone was too scared to leave home to venture out into the world to chase after the Liches. They had all grown up with the stories about the Liches that were passed down from generations ago, and the power, though they never felt it themselves, they were all pretty sure, they didn't want to fell it themselves. Legend has it they possessed a power that were it was colder than Ice, more hotter than hell fire, destructive than lightening, and more terrifying that the very essence of death itself.

Lloyd peered out from the window of the bedroom that morning. He had been up all night preparing for what was to come. No one had made any motion as to leaving the town to going to explore around, and he knew that if they weren't stopped, the whole world would fall to this calamity. The Alchemists of this town were trained incase danger befell the land, and now that something has happened, no one was doing anything, he knew he had to do something, or atleast try.

He walked out of the room and down the hall. It was a small house, but it was peaceful. Down the hall from him and his wife's room was a spare room incase him and his wife ever welcomed a child into their lives. Turning left, he headed down the stairs which lead to the front of the house and the kitchen. Faye was in the kitchen, preparing for the leave also. As much as Lloyd didn't like his dearly beloved wife coming on such a dangerous journey, she was pretty powerful. Even if he said no to her going, he wouldn't win, that determination she had was one of the many things he loved about her.

Faye turned to her husband and smiled as she approached him. She had just finished packing up for them to leave. Lloyd wrapped his arm around her and just held her for a moment, he was afraid that something would happened.

"Are you okay love?" Faye questioned as she looked at her husband.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said looking down at her, giving a nod.

"I..can't believe we are going to be going off on a journey, especially one such as this" Faye said as she looked towards the front door. In a few short moments, they would be leaving, their peaceful home.

Lloyd just looked at Faye and nodded as he reached down and took her hand. He leaned in and kissed her cheek as he threw their bags over his shoulder and headed towards the front door. "We head for Dunbarton, the capital, it's a 2 day travel if we take horses" He Lloyd said, looking back at his wife before walking outside, holding the door open for her as she walked outside.

Once they were outside, they headed around to a small stable where two horses were kept. One, a pure white horse by the name of Silver, the other a white and brown horse by the name of Wind. Lloyd helped his wife onto the back of Wind, before climbing onto Silver. He sighed as they began to trot out of the stable. They both took one last look at their small house and then headed forward, from this moment on, there was no turning back.

_**Authors Notes 2**__: Some things I would like point out. I am not using the concept of Moon gates and Mana tunnels as it would defeat the purpose of them going on a journey. And I mentioned that Dunbarton is the capital because for those who play Mabinogi, I am sure they aware that everyone hangs out there. Atleast on the Mari sever that is. ~_


	3. Mage and Mage Apprentice

_**Author's Note 2**__: I know it's kinda Short but it's cute chapter, introducing two more character's in a more adorable way though, Enjoy~_

Chapter two: Mage and Mage Apprentice

"But Cail I want to come!" called a young girl, bursting out though the front door of a small house in Tir as she followed a young man who was loading supplies into a cart. "I want to come with you!" she pouted and eyed the man as she puffed out her cheeks. The black haired teen turned to the little girl and patted her head and shook his head.

"No Ammy, it's too dangerous" Cail said as sighed, putting a bag in the cart. He hated this, leaving his little sister behind, but like any older brother, he couldn't risk the safety of his little sister, she was all he had in this world, and he wanted to keep her safe.

"I don't care!" Ammy called out, pulling her head away from him and looked up at him with determination in her eyes.

He sighed and walked shook his head. Something inside him just told him that he couldn't allowed it. How would he live with himself if something where to ever happen to his little sister. "I am sorry Ammy, but you have to stay here" He walked towards the cart and stepped up. "Besides, Nora and Duncan will be able to look after to you" He said with a grin.

"I DON'T WANT THEM TOO!" He said reaching up and hugging her older brother's arm witch caused them to wobble over and caused Cail to fall out. He landed on the ground, flat on his stomach as he looked up at his sister, she looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Besides…I have been practicing" Ammy said running off to be her staff.

Cail sighed and sat up and rubbed his cheek as he watched his sister. She returned and then closed her eyes to concentrate. Around her a cold air formed and after a moment she swung her staff around, the tip of it, grabbing some of the cold air which caused a crystal formation to form around the tip. She then spun around and shot the crystal off into the field. She turned to her brother and smiled proudly. "See, my hailstorm is coming around just great!" she said, with glee in her voice.

Cail just gave a chuckle and smiled before standing up and walking to his sister. He looked down at her. She wasn't the little baby anymore, she was growing up so fast and now her mage skills were coming along just well. She was turning out to be like him and one day would be just as strong. Ammy looked up at her brother and gave this cute smile.

"On this quest there is going to be dark nights and cold winds" Cail smirked.

"I don't care!" Ammy shouted.

"And there could be little food"

"I will survive!"

"What about spiders, lots of big spiders and scary monsters" Cail chuckled at this, as he teased his sister.

"Grrrr I don't care! I can handle it" Ammy said watching her brother, staring into his eyes.

Cail sighed more and walked away and then climbed in his cart as he looked back at Ammy and grinned. "Well I guess, you better hop in then" He said chuckling as he gave a thumbs up. Ammy perked up and chuckled as she jumped into the back of the cart. "Alright let's…" She was cut off before she noticed her own bags where packed in the cart already. He glared up at Cail who chuckled nervously.

"My stuff is already packed?" she questioned.

"Some how I knew all along, you would end up coming with me" He said playfully.

"CAIL!" Ammy called out and whacked him over the head playfully before settling down. After the two had a laugh for a few moments. Cail turned Ammy, and smirked. "You ready?" "Ready as I would ever be!" With that Cail gave a nod and cracked the whip, signaling the horse attached the cart to take off, and so began their journey.


	4. The Knight Of Tir Chonaill

_**Authors Notes**__: So, this chapter, now here's a little story, me and my good friend were on a Skype call, trying to come up with the name for this chapter and came to come conclusions. Either "The Tree Warrior" Or "The Man In The Moon" but we figured…it's just cruel. And on a completely random note. Corgi puppies are adorable~3, watching tiny little pups grow up is simply a joy. Anyway, enjoy~_

Chapter 3: The Knight Of Tir Chonaill

Night fall has now fallen upon the land and the people of this world where settling down for the night time rest and sleep. In a small house, on the other side of Tir, the man with the gray, pony-tailed hair and bright blue eyes was awake, slowly packing his stuff, as he too felt this calling inside of him to help bring this world to peace. He didn't say much, he was silent, quiet and kept to himself, but in true, he was powerful and good natured, with a good heart.

He slowly took a few steps outside with his bags over his shoulder as he looked back at the small wooden house. He gave a light grin as he walked down the path were a black stallion was waiting for him.

"This will be the last time we see home for a while" He said, reaching up and stroking the horse's nose. Which prompted a neigh from the horse. He loaded up his stuff onto it and then climbed up. Taking one last look at the house and then turning his attention to the blue moon that was shining radiant and high in the sky. The sparkles and the beauty in the moonlight that it was reflecting gave of a peaceful, soft glow, which caused the young man to bring a smile to his lips. He then turned his attention back down the dirt path. He cracked the reigns of the horse, which caused the horse to take off, as they galloped into the night and soon, into the blackness, they were gone.

_**Authors Notes 2**__: I know, it's a very short chapter, but this guy is alone right now, so no one to talk to. I couldn't really draw this chapter out any longer.~_


	5. The Mysterious and The Elf Girl

_**Authors Note**__: So, according to my good friend, my inspiration to write so much in one day has come from a Horny Dolphin x3 My god, just inside jokes, you have to love it. And sorry I know that was random, but come on currently, it's nearly 3am XD~ _

Chapter 4: The Mysterious and The Elf Girl

Across the sea, in the continent of Belvast, the place that was build up, populated, festive and filled with life. It may be night time, but in this town, people slept at all hours. Some stayed up the whole night, others had a normal sleep time, while others drank the night away and filled the air with a glorious glee, but this festive life can get pretty boring after a while.

A young guy with dark gray, spiky hair and carmine red eyes was walking down the street with his sword over his shoulder in one hand and his bag over his back in another. He sighed as he had to get away from this life before it sucked the very thing from him. Sure, living in a city like this had its benefits but in his eyes, it sure got boring quickly. Born and raised in The Commonwealth of Belvast, he wanted to get away, he needed some excitement in his life and sure enough, those cries he heard a few nights back was his calling. As he walked towards the peer, in the distance he could hear the laugher that filed the night sky coming from one of the open bars that didn't close its doors until dawn. He wanted adventure and with this chance, in a heartbeat, he wasn't going to miss it.

He approached a boat and noticed that it was about to take off. He knew, that the next boat was not going to run until morning, and that, in his eyes, was too long a wait. It was now or never and he was going to take this chance. He ran towards the boat as it began to take off, looking up he saw a piece of rope hanging off the side. He wasn't sure if he could make this, but he was going to try as he got to the end of the peer and using his build up speed and his strength he jumped up of the edge and just barely made it to the rope, but he did. He hung there for a moment and sighed as he began to pull himself up until he was on the boat.

He rested his back against a box that was on the ship and closed his eyes for a moment as the night wind blew though his dark grey hair. He heard a sigh, which prompted him to open his carmine red eyes and look around till his gaze came upon that of a young elf his age. Her beauty in the moonlight, reflected her soft skin, this caused a soft blush upon his cheeks. The young girl leaned back and closed her eyes as she brushed some of her bright blue hair behind her pointed ear. He gave a light chuckle, which caught the blue haired elf's attention.

"Uhh…sorry, I hope I am not interrupting." He said, clearing his throat.

"Nah, you're not, " Replied the girl, a soft chuckle in her voice which brought a smile to his face.

"Sapphire is what they call me, and who might you be"

"My Akaro is name, I mean…" He cleared his throat, feeling his face heat up from embarrassment. "My name is Akaro" He said, looking away, as he was embrassd from the stammering in his words.

There was a weird, awkward silence in the air for a moment Sapphire turned to look at Akaro. She figured it would be best to start up some sort of conversation; this boat ride was going to take two days. She sighed.

"You heard it too right…?"

"That noise? From a few nights back?" Akaro replied, turning his attention to the girl.

She nodded slightly.

"I wonder whats going to happen…" She whispered.

"Hey come one now, judging by your question, I assume the reason you are on this boat tonight to find out what happened?"

This made the girl nod again.

"Then it's settled then, we travel together, we take off on this journey, explore and find out what happened, for tonight we leave this place and enter a world in which we are unsure what will happen, along the way we will meet others who are searching for the same thing, the same answers, so in turn, we are not alone on this quest, our journey, everyone who is searching now, is only starting out" he said, a smirk on his face as he turned to watch the moonlight shining on the sea as the boat carried them closer to their destination.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Notes**__: Kudo's and many thanks to my good friend who 1) Seems to be my biggest fan for this story so far and 2) has helped me with coming up with the Chapters and such ~_

Chapter 6: The Capital, The Flirt and The Group of Travelers

Two days had passed since everyone had left the safety of their homes to venture off in to the world to find out what had caused the screams from a week past. That morning, Lloyd and Faye set foot in the capital of Uladh –Dunbarton and headed down to the town. The town was a busy place, build up, was renowned for its hospitality towards the travel folk. Once they entered the town they noticed quite a bunch of shops and people all walking around. Some people where pushing street carts, selling little trinkets, others selling various treats that were freshly baked. It was a welcoming down, surrounded by sprawling farmlands and around the city itself was build a sturdy stone wall that protected the people who lived there or those who traveled to the capital and where looking for a place to spend the night.

"We finally made it" Faye commented as she climbed down off of Wind's back and patted the horse as a thank you for carrying her.

"That we have," replied Lloyd as he did the same, getting off of Silver's back and thanking the horse with a pat.

"Well…what should we do now?" Faye questioned as she looked at her husband and then her eyes scanned the cobble stoned streets that had hustle and bustle.

"Hmm..I think it's best for now that we find somewhere to let our horse's rest" Lloyd responded, taking the reins of both Faye's horse and his own.

Faye nodded and agreed, since their horses had carried them here, the least they could do was allow them a good rest while they tried to find out information. After finding a horse farmer to look after them, the two began to walk around Dunbarton, scouting out clues as to what had happened, and after a few hours they stopped to rest at the Unicorn Statue that was located in the south west exit.

"Two hours of looking and not one person has any clues as to what happened" Faye said, leaning back against the wall, letting out a sigh.

"Yeah…I know" Lloyd said sighing also as he leaned back.

After they relaxed for a couple of minutes an idea had came to Faye's mind as she turned to looked at Lloyd.

"I have an idea," she said as Lloyd turn to her, curious as to what she had in mind.

"Why don't we split up? That was we can cover more couple and look around more."

"That sounds like a pretty good idea," He said, standing up and helping her up.

They split up and went their separate ways.

On the northern of town, Ammy and Cail had arrived also and they had the same idea to go their own way to look for clues also. Akaro and Sapphire had arrived from Port Cobh and ended up in Dumbarton and had the same idea, to spilt and look for clues. The grey haired boy with the shining pools of blue rode into Dunbarton on his black stallion. He hopped down off his horse and gripped ahold reins and then walked thought the town. In the corner of one of this eyes a small weapons shop caught his attention and figured it would be the best place to start. He came to this conclusion because he figured that traveling warriors might have stopped by to purchase weapons to fend themselves against what was out there. He tied his horse up to the poll and walked inside to were Akaro was. He eyed the dark gray man and walked over to Nery's, the weapon shop owner.

"Excuse me Miss, may I ask you a few questions."

The red haired women turned to him and her black colored eyes eyed the young man. She perked up and stood behind the counter, folding her arms over her chest she nodded.

"Do you know anything about the haunting cries that were heard 7 nights passed?"

The man's question perked Akaro's attention and he decided to the conversation that was taking place.

"I do not know what caused it but rumors have been whispering about the city that it has came from down south. As to what caused it, I do not know." She said.

The blue eyed man just watched her for a moment before he noticed that their conversation was being over heard. He changed his stand to look at Akaro. "I take it you don't know either?" He questioned. Akaro blinked for a moment before he realized he was being address. "Huh? Oh..no I don't which is why I am hear, to find out answers. I am searching for clues also, and figured the best place to start would be the weapons shop" responded Akaro. The man just nodded at this. "And you thought right, it seems the cries came from down south. So it would be best to search there" He said walking outside, gesturing him to follow. Akaro walked off after the light gray haired guy. "My names Akaro" he said once they were outside. "Necro" responded the boy.

Just north of the weapons shop was the book store, which inside Faye had decided to research all the possible creatures that had the ability to make such a terrifying cry. She was walking down the aisles when a book caught her attention. She stopped and reached over and picked up the book titled, "The Horror's of Peaca" She began reading it and something caught her interest about the demons from within, when suddenly a little girl walked into her and knocked herself over.

"Opps…sorries.." She said as she landed on her butt.

Faye turned the girl and smiled as she help her up. "No worries are you hurt?" She asked looking at her. The little girl looking up at Faye and then shook her head. "Nope! Not hurt at all" She said with a giggle. Faye chuckled at this. The girl looked at the book in Faye's hands.

"Isn't that book about Peaca?" She asked, as she was curious.

"Yes, yes it is, Peaca's the most terrifying place that one can step foot into." Faye responded.

"Are you searching for the cause of the sounds too?" The girl asked and Faye nodded.

"That I am, My husband and I heard Taillteann, our home town and we decided to go look for it."

"Me and My older brother Cail heard them in Tir Chonaill and are searching for clues in this town" The little girl said as she now stood beside Faye's side.

"Why don't we look together?" Faye suggested

The little girl nodded as Faye extended her hand to her.

"My name is Ammy" Said the little girl with a chuckling glee.

"And my name is Faye" She responded, placing the book back on the shelf.

The two of them exited the book shop together and headed out.

In the town square, Lloyd was standing around, looking in the crowd to see if he could spot Faye for he had found a great lead. Sapphire had stepped into vicinity of the square and spotted him in the corner of her eye. A grin grew on her face as she approached him. Unaware that he too was looking for answers or that he had a wife. Once she got close to him she made herself tip so that she landed infront of him. A she let out a scream, which caused people to stare.

"Ouch…" She said low as she pretended like her ankle was heard.

Lloyd looked at the girl and then extended his hand to her to help her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, helping her up slowly.

"My..my ankle…I think I twisted it." She said leaning onto him, which made Lloyd feel a little uncomfortable about this.

From the corner watching this was Faye and the look in her eyes was anything but friendly as she was unhappy with how close this girl was getting and the fact she noticed that the elf girl had purposely tripped to get the attention of Lloyd. Faye began to walk over, as the scream from the girl had attracted a crowd.

Sapphire hugged onto Lloyd's arm and she looked up at him. "Can you take me somewhere please? I need to get treatment…"

At that moment Faye stormed over and pushed her away from Lloyd. "Lying, I saw the whole thing!" She snapped, her eyes narrowed as she was cross at this.

Lloyd turned to his wife and narrowed her eyes as he was shocked and that he had never heard his wife like this before. "Hon, she just tripped and I was only helping her out…"

"No! She purposely tripped, I saw," She looked at Sapphire, "That's my husband, if you haven't noticed the wedding ring on his finger" She said, a growl in her voice.

The crowd of people had began to talk and chatter which drew the attention of Ammy over, who had met up with Cail as they were checking it out now, this had also got the attention of Necro and Akaro who walked over. Faye glared at Sapphire as she wasn't happy about this.

"Back away from him.." she spoke, her voice serious.

"He's just helping me…" Sapphire shot the comment back.

"You faked it!"

"I didn't!"

Just then then Akaro pushed thought the crowd and grabbed a hold of Sapphire to pull her away, as Lloyd held onto his wife, as the two guys were stopping the two girls from killing each other. Sapphire got mad at this and stomped her foot on the ground, which accidently she stomped the faked hurt ankle on the ground.

"See! I told you" Faye said as she had caught her, which caused Lloyd to narrow his eyes.

"Grrr…" growled Sapphire.

Faye just turned and walked away, which had Lloyd follow her to comfort his wife and apologize for not believing her, Sapphire walked off, which Akaro followed to see if his new friend as alright. Ammy was shaking was hiding behind her brother, as Cail reached behind and patted her head in a comforting manner. While Necro just stood there dumbfounded as to what had just happened.

_**Author's Notes2**__: ~Okay, longest chapter so far, but all the characters are in one place now and the story is coming together. Also "The grey haired boy with the shining pools of blue rode into Dunbarton on his black stallion…."That line right there. Let's just say I was on Skype call with my two friends and that line resulted in a lot of funny jokes. _


	7. Intertwined

Chapter 7: Intertwined

Later that night at a restaurant in Dunbarton where Faye and Lloyd had stopped to order something to eat and to relax from the day they both had. Lloyd could tell Faye was still a little miffed about what had happened and he was trying to comfort her. He didn't like it when she was upset. He reached his hand forward and lifted up her hand and kissed it before massaging it.

"Come on love, I am sorry about earlier" He apologized as he held his wife's hand.

"I know…" she sighed. "I am just stressed about this journey…" Faye said looking at him and then looking down at his hand.

"As I am too my love, but we will get through this together" He said, giving a reassuring smile. "And once we figure out what happened, and take care of this, then I promise, we will go home and continue our lives together" he said looking into her eyes.

Faye couldn't help but smile at his words. He always knew what to say and when to say it. That was one thing that she fell in love about him and every day he still surprised her by knowing what to say. Lloyd stood up and pulled Faye up and held her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I love you Faye"

"I love you too Lloyd"

Lloyd leaned into his kiss his wife as she kissed him back a little deeper. His embrace on her tightened as he kissed more passionately. Just then Ammy popped up behind them with a smile.

"Excuse me!" she chuckled and looked at them, which caused the couple to pull away and look at the child.

"Sorry but –"

"Ammy!" Cail called out and ran over to her. "Ammy..they were clearly…"

Ammy looked up at her brother with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, I overheard them talking about going on a journey to find out what happened, and I wanted to come over and ask them questions.."

Cail raised an eye brow and looked at them. "You two are traveling also?" He asked.

"That we are," Responded Lloyd.

"My sister and I are traveling as well" Cail began.

"Well… why not the four of us travel together?" Lloyd suggested and looked at his wife as she nodded in agreement.

Just then Akaro and Sapphire showed up, Faye shot a glare at Sapphire as she narrowed her eyes. Faye then sighed as she knew she can't stay mad at her. The four of them looked at the two who just walked over. "We are searching as well, since we all have the same goal…I think it would be best if we traveled together" Akaro suggested, which caused the other too nod as well.

Necro who was sitting over in the corner watching them had overheard them the whole time. He stood up and walked over to the group. "I'm searching too" He said as he watched the group. The group looked at one another and nodded. "Then it's settled, we set out in two days, that gives us the night to rest and tomorrow to prepare" Necro said, as he pulled up a chair and sat down at the table, as the others did the same.

"I'm Lloyd Crimson and this is my Wife, Faye Crimson" he said, figuring he should introduce himself and his wife. He thought it would be wise to right off the bat get the names of the people the two of them would be traveling with.

"Ammy here!" Ammy said, jumping with glee as she smiled and giggled.

"I'm Cail" He said chuckling at his little sister.

"My name Sapphire" She said smiling.

"Name's Akaro" He said with a smirk.

"Necro" He said, lightly smiling.


	8. A Night Too Forget

_**Author's Note**__: Okay, this chapter, is just a clusterfuck of hilarious shenanigans that has to be done. Figured you know need to have some comedy in here. I mean the whole story can't be you know…dramatic and filled with moments that give you THE FEELS! . * stares at a certain someone * Anyway, some funny moment s before the journey, can you handle what is forged in my mind at 2am in the morning and being hyper? And FYI this is a long chapter. : D Enjoy~ _

Chapter 8: A Night Too Forget

The sounds of mugs clinking together and the laughter filled the restaurant's atmosphere. Everyone who set out on this journey from different corners of the world had now come together in a group of seven. The fate of the world rested on these seven brave souls whose fate had intertwined when they all stepped into Dunbarton that very morning, their destinies had been set in stone the night that haunting cry echoed though out the land and nothing was going to stand in their way…until…

Cail wrapped his arms around Akaro's chest and nuzzled his head into him. A warm smile grew on his face as his head was nestled close to the man. In his sleep Akaro smiled and carefully wrapped his arm around Cail and moved his head a little to rest onto of Cail's. This gesture caused Cail to smile and sigh contently.

"Oh baby…" Cail moaned softly in this sleep.

Those very words caused Akaro to open his eyes the instant the words rang in his ears. His carmine red eyes were wide as he lay there in shock for a moment as he slowly moved his eyes to see Cail resting on his chest. His mouth opened for a moment as no words came out, he was too much in shock. Cail brought his hand up now to rest on Akaro's chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK CAIL?!"

Akaro's terrified screams echoed thought the whole room which caused everyone at the same time to wake up confused as to what was going on. Cail looked at Akaro whose hand was still on his chest, and he quickly pulled away, as both the guy's visions turned to Sapphire who was sitting confused beside Akaro. The three of them were sleeping in the same bed, thank Nao no one was naked, but still they were confused as ever. Lloyd and Faye were on the other side of the room, naked on the other bed and lying in a pile of adoption certificates which had a bunch of scribbled names on them. They looked at the group and stared dumbfounded before they realized and then they quickly tried to find something to cover themselves from the group. Ammy crawled towards the beds who had been sleeping in the corner away from the group. The group noticed she was wearing a sheep robe and clutched in her hand was a wooden stick as she looked up at them, peering out from under the head of the robe, her hair was messy and there were leaves in her hair.

The 6 of them all look at each other with the biggest confused face. There was so much confusion in the room that you could actually feel it. Ammy climbed onto the edge of the bed where her brother was. Thankfully the sheep robe covered all of her. She looked at them and blinked.

"Guys…what happened last night?" She asked, in her mind, she was scared to even know the answer.

"Well I think what happened…" Faye began before she was cut off by Ammy pointing at Cail's finger.

"BROTHER! You got married?!"

"Wait what?" Responded Cail, in a confused face as he slowly held up his finger and sure enough, there was a wedding ring on it, but who was the lucky Bride?

Sapphire looked at Akaro's finger and then blinked as she reached right across and grabbed onto Akaro's hand which did cause him to blush ever so slightly.

"You have a wedding ring too…you got married as well.." She said looking at him "And your blushing…"

"Wait hold it, hold it…2 things…1) Who the fuck did I marry? And 2) Where the hell is my stitched mask go?" He said looking around.

Sapphire then rolled over to her other side and noticed inside her bag was filled with cherries. She blinked and grabbed the bag. "How did my bag get filled with cherries?" She questioned.

"Who did I marry?" Cail asked.

"Why am I in a sheep robe?"

"I guess we can live of cherries for the next while?"

"I want my mask and to know whose my wife!" Akaro said

"Why are we naked?" Faye added in.

"Who the hell is Gibbles?" Lloyd added in, picking up one of the adoption certificates.

Everyone's questions and voices talked over each other and the small room was filled echoing chatter, confusion, questions. Everyone was talking all at once that their words was beginning to mash to together in mass ball of confusion. Suddenly a chuckle was heard infront of them and they turned to Necro who was sitting in a chair, this happy grin on his face.

"You guys REALLY don't remember what happened last night?" He asked as he laughed again looking at them.

"No, but I bet you" Ammy said looking at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Damn skippy he does" Akaro added in.

"Let's just say you all got completely plastered…and did some pretty wild things..I saw things that I never thought I would see…" Necro said looking the group, that smirk, still on his face.

"So..you going to tell us?" Lloyd asked.

"100k and you have the whole story" Necro replied.

"Oh come on…" Sapphire added in.

"I was joking…well if you want to know…"

_~ The Night Before ~_

_Necro's POV_

The group left the restaurant when the moon was high in the sky and the night was at its darkness. Everyone was swinging round and laughing, wobbling and not walking nor talking straight and they were slurring on their words. I sighed as I watched them. You could tell that they had all had too much to drink, I mean I had the same amount but still, it was proof that I was the only who could hold their liquor. I knew now that I was going to have to play baby sitter for the night, while these guys cool off. Just then Ammy broke from the group and they all ran after, shaking my head I followed, I had too, which these guys being drunk as sailors, who was going to watch over them?

Ammy ran over to some guy was selling random stuff. and her eyes lit up with a giant smile as she jumped up and down. The rest of the group and myself arrived beside her and looked at where she was looking. It was a man selling a sheep robe.

"I want the purple kitty dress, I want the purple kitty dress!" she said jumping up and down excitedly.

I looked at the sheep robe and then back at Ammy and then I sighed and shook my head.

"Ammy…that's a…Sheep robe, not a dress..there's no cats on it" I said, pointing to the robe.

"NO! There's KITTIES on them!" Ammy said pointing at the robe. "There's a kitty, and a kitty and another kitty and then there's a duck right there" She said as she had proceeded to point to random bits of wool on the robe.

"Awwww just by the kitty robe for her.." Lloyd said hiccupping and chucking.

I sighed and then nodded and purchased the robe for her and handed it to her which caused her to hug me and then she wrapped the robe around herself. "Now! Let's go tame some sheep! Onwards troops!" Ammy said as she began to march towards the outskirts of the town. The group proceeded to follow her and I sighed again as I followed them, knowing this was not going to be good.

We soon found ourselves on the outskirts of the town hiding behind of bush and Ammy had found a stick that she was going to tame the sheep with. I though she wasn't serious for a moment but then she jumped out of the bushes.

"I AM SHEEPY HEAR ME ROAR!" She yelled and placed the stick in her mouth and then she proceeded to run on all fours towards some sheep and began to circle around them. The sheep had become obviously startled as they began to cry in fear of the human-sheep child that was running around them with a stick in her mouth.

_~ The Next Morning ~ _

"So Ammy tried to tame sheep?" Cail said laughing as he patted his embarrassed sister on her head, which caused Ammy to scoot his head away. "Awww come on little sister, so you did something crazy"

"That's nothing compared to what you did…" Necro said smirking at him.

"Oh hell.." Cail said, not liking the sound of that.

_~ The Night Before ~_

_Necro's POV_

We were now walking down the street and I was relieved as we were heading back to the inn that we had planned to all stay in. Suddenly Akaro walked up to Sapphire and grabbed her hand which caused her to look back.

"MARRY ME!" He yelled out as the group look at him.

"OF COURSE I WIL!" She screamed.

Akaro then broke out into tears and hugged her before turning to look at Cail and held out his arms to him and walked slowly towards him. "Cail…marry me too" he said with a smile, which caused Cail to jump into his arms. "OF COURSE I WILL!" Cail said as he looked at the two of them. A tear formed in Sapphire's eyes. "This is the happiness day of my life!" she said holding both their hands. The group headed off down the street until Faye came to an orange cat and she ran over to it and lifted it up.

"Guys guys! I found the priest who would marry you three!" She said holding up the cat.

"Ooooohh! Let me get rings!" Sapphire said and then ran off to a near by shop which was selling rings. She came back 5 minutes later with 3 golden rings and handed one to Akaro, one to Cail and kept one for herself.

All I could do was watch this as they were going to believe that a cat was going to marry the three of them together, I just sighed and couldn't help but laugh. The three of them stood infront of Faye as she placed the cat on the ground.

"Meow.."

"Yes! I take Akaro to be my beloved husband," Said Cail.

"Meow…" the cat looked at them and titled it's head.

"Yes! I Cail to be my darling husband" replied Akaro.

"Meow…"

"Oh yes! I take them to be my husbands!" Sappire said hugging them both.

"Meow…"

"YES! We take her as our wife!" both Cail and Akaro yelled at the same time.

The cat just hissed at them and ran off, while the three of them celebrated their marriage.

_~ The Next Morning ~ _

"Hold it..you mean to say, not only did I marry a guy, but I had a drunken 3 way wedding with Sapphire also?" Cail questioned which caused Necro to nod.

"If that' the case…where is Sapphire's wedding ring?" Akaro said looking at Necro.

"Well about that…" Necro began.

_~ The Night Before ~_

_Necro's POV_

So after I witnessed the first ever drunken 3-way wedding we were now about to arrive at the inn when Sapphire ran from the group and stopped infront of the large barrel of cherries, her face, lighting up with glee.

"I lovvvve cherries!" she said loudly.

We watched her from a far as we didn't have to go over because of how close she was. About 7 minutes later she arrived at our side with her bag filled with cherries.

"How did you get so many cherries?" Lloyd asked in amazement.

"Oh I traded my wedding ring for them all" she said and headed inside the inn.

_~ The Next Morning ~ _

"So not only did I marry in a drunken 3-way, there's no proof that I married a girl?" Akaro questioned.

"Yep and the cat was your priest" Faye said laughing.

"Nice one guys" Lloyd said chuckling.

"So, Lloyd and Faye, want to know what you two did?"

"Oh hell.." Lloyd said lowering his head.

_~ The Night Before ~_

_Necro's POV_

When we arrived at out room I noticed that Lloyd had disappeared. I sighed as I knew this wasn't good. Luckily he showed up 20 minutes later with a bunch of Adoption Certificates. Now I knew, this wasn't any good. By this time, Ammy had passed out in the corner, and the other three had fell asleep on one bed, and Faye was sitting on the other bed.

"Hey looooooovee welcome back!" Faye said chuckling as she looked at Lloyd.

"Heeeeyyyy" He said and walked over to Faye and sat beside her on the bed.

"You two should get some rest" I suggested.

"Nope" Faye added

"Want to tell him babe?" Lloyd added in.

"Tell me what..?"

"We decided to adopt you!" Faye said loudly.

"No.."

"And your name is Waffles" Faye added in

"No.."

"Penguin!" Lloyd said chuckling

"Penny!"

"Patches!"

"No No and No…" I just shook my head.

"Bubbles! Gobbers!" Faye said falling over laughing.

"No..just no.."

"Gibbles!" Lloyd said smirking, "It's going to be Gibbles!"

"Oh for the love off…" I began before I was cut off

"What about…" Lloyd had begun but then fell backwards and fell asleep, which resulted in Faye lying down and falling asleep.

I just sighed, finally, they had all gone to sleep.

_~ The Next Morning ~ _

"So…to sum it all up…we had a hell of a night…" Ammy.

"Yeah..that doesn't explain what happened to my stitched mask…" Akaro said looking at Necro.

Necro reached behind his back and tossed the black mask at him and smirked. "You tried to sell this and your soul to a dead fish…I figured I would take it and hold it till you more sober.."

Akaro said nothing.

"Note to self guys, let's never drink again" Faye said looking at them as they all nodded.

"You should all rest up…we leave tomorrow." Necro said getting up and headed out the door. Once he was outside the door, he leaned his back against it and chuckled, shaking his head. He wasn't going to say it out loud but they were fun drunks.


	9. The Wails of the Undead

Chapter 9: The Wails of the Undead

The group left Dunbarton mid-morning that day as they had to clear up some of the mishaps that had taken place that night the majority of them got drunk. After they divorced, threw out the adoption certificates and made sure the sheep where alright, because Ammy had tried to tame them and had ended up startling them. The group was heading down south because the clues they had gathered pointed in that direction. It was a cloudy day, as the clouds danced above their heads, moving in one direction. One glance and you could easily notice they were also tinted grey, which meant one thing, it was going to rain. As it approached noon, the group came to the crossroads in the Gairech Hill's area. They didn't know what way to go. If they took the left, they would send up on the road that would lead them to Fiodh and the entrance to the Sen Mag Plateau. If they took the right they would end up heading more south and soon come across The Dragon Ruin's, which was on the path to the successful mining town known as Bangor. Ammy reached up and tugged on Sapphire's sleeve which caused Sapphire to look down.

"Yes Ammy?" She asked looking at her.

"What do we do now?" Asked Ammy

Sapphire looked around for a moment and then back to the ground and then down at the others. She thought for a moment and then sighed. She knew they should think strategically on where to go. After giving it some more though for a moment an idea came to her mind as she looked down to Ammy and then patted her head as she looked at everyone else.

"I think we should take a break and have some lunch. That way we could have something to eat and figure out what way to go"

The group agreed to that and then walked a little bit up the road to a hill under a tree. They began to set up for lunch. While that was going on, Faye sat infront of the group, on a rock as she looked out at the land. Lloyd looked over at his wife and then got up and headed over to her. Once he was behind her placed his hand on her shoulder which caused her to look at him.

"Everything okay?" He asked, moving around to sit beside her.

Faye looked over at him and then smiled as she nodded.

"I'm alright, it's just…" she began looking over at him. "Just remembering something that I read back in the bookstore."

"And what was that my love?" He asked as he was curious.

"It was a book on Peaca, something about how awful cries can sometimes be heard from that and how from inside lie's creatures that were banished long ago…"

"Peaca's located in the Sen Mag plains.." Said a voice from behind which caused the couple to look behind them to see Necro standing there.

"Excuse me, but I overheard and figured I would say something. Peaca's a place which translates into the entity of pure evil. It is but a place that should only exists in the myths and legends, but sadly…that is not the case" He explained as he looked at the two and then back to the others who had now started to listen in.

"Well then, Peaca sounds like our place to start." Lloyd said, looking at his wife who had nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then after a break, we head west, to The Plains of Sen Mag" Necro said, walking back to the others.

After they had relaxed for a little bit they headed westward to where the plains were. Upon stepping onto the grounds of the plains thunder crackled and roared thought the land and suddenly a downpour started and soon the group became soaked. This would prove as challenge for the group as they would have to deal with the poetical threat from the demons that lurked inside Peaca and brave the elements.

Sen Meg, the plains were desolate and was defiantly a dystopia. It was a plain that had seen to many battles. There was a legend that once a war took place upon these very grounds that the group was now walking. The land they walked on now was once soaked red with the blood of the victims that fell on battle, a perfect explanation as to why this place brings fear to many. The ghosts can simply be the souls of the forgotten, the cries, of those who died and who are bond in eternal damnation, never to escape, never to find peace, damned to walk this lands, living in the frozen memory of the death that they can't seem to accept. The cold chill in the air and the pouring rain made the place seem so fearful, that the group had moved closer to each other, for they feared that if they were to separate, then they too would be forced to wander these lands, with the spirits.

After walking for what seemed like hours, the group came upon ruins. They were for the confused for they knew there was no ruins around the area. Faye took a few steps forward and kneeled before to were some stones where.

"What happened here…?" Lloyd questioned as she looked around.

"I..I don't know but I really don't like the look of this" Lloyd said as he approached his wife.

Necro narrowed his eyes as he took a few steps forward and kneeled beside Faye and reached his hand out and lifted up one of the bricks. He studied it, as he picked up another one. He looked at them, looking at the cracks, in the stones, and how some had crumbled away. He then sat them down, stood up and turned to the group.

"Peaca's been destroyed…and it's worse…The Demi Lich and The Master Lich have escaped, there is no trace of their strong evil that normally they would give off"

As soon as the other 6 had learned that the two lichs had escaped, they all huddled together in a circle and looked around in every direction as the fear over took them and surrounded their bodies. What if they were still here? What if the lichs where lurking in the very shadows? So many questions ran though their minds before the silence was broken with the sound of chains rattling in the near distance.

As scared as they were they knew they had to follow the sound for it could be a clue to possibly saving the land. As the approached closer, they could hear the sounds getting louder and louder until they came upon a horrific scene. In front of them, in chains, was a woman, whose hair was as silver as metal, which hanged down over her face, covering her eyes. You could clearly see her skin was as white as snow.

"Who is she?" Asked Cail as he tried to get a better look by moving his head forward.

"I don't know, but she gives me a bad feeling" Akaro said, feeling chills down his body.

"I will go check" Ammy said, and before she could be stopped, she broke from the group and approached her. "Poor thing… she's bound in chains…" Ammy said, her voice sounding sympatric for the ghostly women.

"Ammy get back here, that's a…!" Necro yelled out, but was cut off as the ghostly women threw her head back and let out this ear piercing scream and then struggled; eventually breaking free from its imprisonment and with its ghastly hand's grabbed a hold of the young girl.

"Ammy look out!" the group called out as the young girl stood there in complete frozen fear. She was staring death in the face and could feel the life from her drifting away. Suddenly the ghostly figure was hit with two blasts of water, which caused her to be knocked back. The stun gave Ammy a chance to escape and hide behind her older brother. The ghostly figure once again let out a loud hellish cry as the group covered their ears.

"What is she…?" Ammy asked as she was shaking, scared about what had just happened.

"A Banshee" Necro said, stepping infront of the group. "A legendary women that is said to appear before those who are about to lose a love one, she appears for three nights in a row, letting out that loud hellish cry, and on the third night, someone you love dies. Normally, she does not kill, she is but a massager of death, but she has been bound here for too long, trapped in this hell with no escape, and has long forgotten her purpose and has thus became corrupted and tainted for she has now became a specter whose only intention is to bring eternal damnation to all she comes across, now that her chains have been broke, we have no choice…." He swiftly slid to the side to dodge an oncoming bolt of lightly that had been shot at him as he turned to face the group, pushing back a few strands of his light grey hair, that had fallen over his deep, intense blue eyes, a slight grin on his face. "….but to fight her and release her from this hell she was exiled in"

The group agreed to that and formed a line in front of the banshee, they were literally staring the essence of death in the face. Necro looked at the group and stepped forward. "Faye, Lloyd, let the Banshee focus attacks on you both"

"Are you crazy!? We.." Lloyd began

"No I am not, her attacks are weak and will not kill you, trust me on this, you both getting hurt will come in very handy in a bit." He said, his eyes were intense, filled with determination.

The couple looked at him and then looked at each other as they nodded and took a step forward. Lloyd stopped for a moment and turned to look at the group. "Necro, if we die, my ghost is coming for your head" He chuckled, which called Necro to growl. "Just get over there!" "Yeah Yeah I'm going"

Lloyd and Faye approached the banshee which caused her to let out her scream again and once she noticed that the two were not backing down she brought her hands up and began to have an orange-red-purple ball form in her hands. Both Faye and Lloyd gasped as they both knew she was charging fireball.

"Necro, what the hell are you planning?!" Lloyd yelled as he ran to his wife and wrapped his arms around her to try to shield her from the attack."

"Stay there, don't move, don't move…remain calm!"

How can I remain calm when she's about to cast fireball on me and my wife!" Before they had a chance to run, they were struck with the fireball, which sent them knocked back.

"Perfect.." Necro said as he smirked.

Both Lloyd and Faye took damage but stood up as they were alive, and to them, this as a surprise. Necro took looked at them.

"Now you two, run on each side of it, and life drain it. Doing so will not only weaken it, not only regain your health but will trap it." He then looked at Cail and Ammy. "You two, I need you to charge Ice Spear while the life is being sucked from the Banshee" He said stepping back.

The two mages nodded and stepped forward as they readied their staffs, bringing them high into the air as an iced spear was slowly beginning to grow and form above their heads.

Lloyd and Faye ran towards the Banshee, and the same time they reached into their crystal bags and pulled out a small light green gem and loaded it into their cylinder's, they split up and slide into the position and at the same time, casted Life Drain on the Banshee, sending a glowing yellow beam of transparent light from their bodies, connecting to the Banshee, draining out the life force from her, while regaining the life force to the couple.

"Okay, Cail, Ammy, your up!"

The two mages nodded. Ammy casted hers first as her's was not as strong as her brothers. The connecting ice froze the Banshee, which gave time for Ammy, Faye and Lloyd to get back. When the ice shattered, as the Banshee tried to recover, Cail let out his spear which completely froze her again. The ice shattered and the Banshee let out this loud, hell pitched cry from pain.

Necro smirked, as he could tell she was getting weaker. He withdrew two of his blades, and held one in each hand. "And now, it's my turn to have some fun." He closed his eyes as his body and clothing then began to glow white with a lavender glow. He ran towards the Banshee, every so often his body would teleport closer to the foe as he began to slash away a high speed at the Banshee, each hit landing effectively, painfully and critically, until he brought one final blow to her, which in turn, be-headed her, while in the glowing, final-hit state.

She had been brought down and hopefully set free. The group celebrated their victory and turned to walk away, until they heard a thud to the ground and as they turned, they found Sapphire lying on the ground. The group rushed to her side and Akaro lifted her up.

"Sapphire..Sapphire, can you hear me?" He called out as he brought his hand to her fore head and found that she was burning up. The cold rain and them being outside for so long had caused her to fall ill.

"We need to get back to Dunbarton quick to get medical attention for her" Faye said as the group nodded and then rushed, leaving the scene where the battle had just taken place.

_**Author's Notes:**__ okay, I need to clear this up. I know the banshee can only be hit with ghost swords, but I had to change it up a little bit since there was no possible way for them to have them or even make them. I mean come on, who carries random pockets filled with Ghost fluids? XD anyway, first battle down. And I made her skills a little weaker because out of all the Peaca boss's that you fight, she has the least HP and she comes from basic so I figured, she would be one of the weaker ones. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed_

_P.S: Did you guys catch the Fangirl moment? X3!~_


	10. Sickness

Chapter 10: Sickness

They returned to the Dunbarton that afternoon with Sapphire in Akaro's hold as she clutched to his shirt. He looked down at her and then then held onto her close as they arrived at the same inn they had stayed at before. Once inside, Faye ran to the front and rang a bell. Once the inn keeper got to the front, he took one look at the group, narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"What do you kids want?" he questioned, his voice was harsh.

"We need a room, our friend is sick!" Ammy cried looking at the man.

"No, last time you guys stayed here, you all got wasted and it was a disaster!" He said turning to walk away.

"Hey man! That's not cool" Cail said, trying to get his attention, but the inn keeper walked away, brushing the group off.

"Damn it!" Cussed Akaro as he didn't like the fact that his friend was sick and they had no were to go.

Just then an idea came to Faye's mind as she headed to the door. "We can go stay at Manus, the healer, he wouldn't turn anyone down" She said as she walked out into the street, the group agreed and followed her.

The healer's house was not too far from the inn, so they didn't have to worry about travelling far. Once there, they ran on inside the small building where they came upon a dark skinned man, which short black hair, soft brown eyes and a gentle smile.

"Is there something I can do to help you with?" He asked, his voice was kind spoken.

"Yes, our friend is sick and we have nowhere else to go, we tried the inn, but we were rejected and cast out. We came here hoping that you would allow us to rest here. Even if not us, but our friend, for she needs to recover" Ammy said, looking up at the man, her bright eyes shining with worry.

The man just smiled, and chuckled as he patted Ammy on the head.

"Aye, poor child, you can rest here until your friend recovers, free of charge" Manus said, walking towards the stairs, gesturing them to follow. The group did so and they were lead upstairs to a small bedroom, it had one bed, but to the group, it was good enough to help their friend recover. She was lain on the bed as the group looked at her.

"While she recovers, we can use this time to stock up on supplies and try to gather more information about where to go from here" Cail suggested looking at the group as they figured it would be the best thing to do.

"I will stay here and watch after her," Akaro suggested as he sat by the bed. "You all go out, I don't mind" He said turning his attention back to Sapphire and in the corner of his eye, he saw the group head out.

Once the group was downstairs and outside into the busy street they looked in both directions. They didn't know where to begin to look for clues because the last time they had been here, they didn't have much luck finding a lot of clues. In the corner of his eye, Necro caught the glimpse of someone that was rarely seen. It was Price, the wandering Merchant who was easily distinguished by his old grey color hair, his tealish blue eyes and his friendly smile.

"Where, there's someone who might know something" He said as he approached Price. "Excuse me, may I have a word with you"

Price turned his attention to the young man and greeted him with a friendly smile. "Anything you want, go ahead and ask away, if I can help I will, I have answers and stories and know a thing here and there, for traveling around all the time, one comes to learn, the secrets of the world"

"So you have heard then, about the cries?"

"The cries that echoed the lands, I heard them and for one who spends most of his life outdoors, I was even scared"

"Well, myself and the people I am traveling with, have come to learn that the noises arose from Peaca and what lurks inside have escaped"

"So hell has been unleashed upon this land once again.."

"Yes, it appears it has, that is why we seek to defeat them, before this world is purged into darkness, but for the time being, we have no clue on where to look"

"I recommend trying the town of Tir Chonaill, it was one of the very first towns build when settlements were made in these lands, you might find answers there, the village folk might have stories to answer the questions you seek." He said with a smile before glancing up at the sun. "And with that, I must go, a travelling merchant can never stay in one place, may your quest lead you to where you need to go" he said before walking away. Necro watched him leave before turning around and heading back to the group.

"Well, what did he say?" Asked Lloyd

"He said he head to Tir Chonaill, the people there might have some answers."

"Tir Chonaill? That's me and Cail's home town!" Ammy said smiling as she was excited to know they might be going home.

"As it is mine." Necro replied.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything? Or better yet, why haven't we seen you before a few days ago."

Necro just shrugged. "I keep to myself mostly and figured that it wasn't of any importance to mention where I was from." He turned to look at them again. "In the meantime, we should gather supplies. Walking on foot will take us another 3 or 4 days to get there, and it's all up hill" He said before walking away from the group.

Back in the room upstairs, Sapphire had begun to stir in her sleep as she slowly opened up her bright eyes. It took a minute to register that she was in a room and not in the plains of Sen Mag. She turned her head to look at Akaro. "Where..am..I?" she asked as she looked around once more, her voice was groggy.

Akaro perked up and turned to look at her as a gentle smile graced his face. "You're in Dunbarton, in the healers house"

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you here. You collapsed after the battle and then we brought you here after learning you had a fever"

Sapphire sat up for a moment and looked at him, as a soft smile appeared on her face. She looked at him and then looked away. "Why would you carry me…?" She asked him.

Akaro moved over to sit next to her. "Because you're my friend and that's what friends do. They look out for each other. As a group, we all need to look out for one another, and make sure everyone is always at their best. We stand by one another." He said chuckling a little, which brought another smile to her face.

"I know.." she said sleepily as she looked up at him, a few strands of her hair falling over in front her eyes. "Where did the others go?"

"They are out looking for clues on where to go next and stocking up on supplies. We are leaving once you get better" Akaro said, carefully taking his hand and brushing the hair from her eyes and moving it behind her ears as he looked down at her into her eyes. Sapphire smiled and closed her eyes as she leaned over to lie her head on his shoulder, which caused Akaro to blush softly. After a few minutes, He noticed she had fallen asleep; he couldn't help but relax as he carefully took his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he held her, while she slept.

_**Authors Note:**__ D'awwww nice way to end off the chapter right? Looks like the story is coming together quite nicely as I am enjoying this. Also, Price FTW! Whoot!~ hope you enjoyed. ~ And I am not really trying to create a romance between those two to be honest. It's just everyone in the group has someone who they are close to and just so happens those two become bestfriends._


	11. Who We Are and Where We Came From

Chapter 11: Who We Are and Where We Came From.

It had taken a full week for Sapphire to fully recover from her sickness. The group had used this time to rest and recover themselves and stocked up on supplies. A few of them had taken the chance to work for the church for a few days to earn some more money that they could use when they were traveling. They had also helped Manus around his shop in payment for him letting them stay at his place while she recovered. Once the group had left Dunbarton and headed northward towards their next destination. After walking for a full day, the group was tired not to mention the walk was all uphill.

They came upon the Dugald logging camp, and the place where they would be taking shelter for the night. It was a beautiful night, with a cool breeze blowing softly in the night air. The white colored stars danced above like thousands of little diamonds sparkling in the navy-black blanket that cascaded its way across the land. Then there was the moon. A bright, blue gorgeous site to behold to those who took their time to stop from their lives to watch it. It was radiant, and gave off a calming feel as it sparkled in the sky. Couples usually found it romantic to sit or lie under the moon, in silence, just watching the moon, and as they would drift off to sleep, the moon hanging above would add to the moon. That was the sight the group had that night.

After setting up a fire and settling down for the night, the group began to cook something. They had been traveling for two weeks now, and in that short time, a lot had happened. When they all set out from their homes, they never imagined that they would find themselves visiting places all around the world of Erinn.

After a delicious meal, and the fire burning bright still, the group got comfy as soon they would have to get some sleep.

"It's such a gorgeous night." Faye said as she watched the moon, smiling.

"That it is my love" Lloyd said, snuggling up to his wife.

"I can't believe it, in a few days, we will be home" Ammy said chuckling.

"That's right, you're from Tir Chonaill," Sapphire said, looking at Ammy.

"Mhm! Both me and Cail are. You, see, we have lived our whole lives there. We don't live with our parents because they went moved to a different town to live their lives there."

"Yeah, and besides, the reason we stayed behind in Tir is because I got hired as a well paid Mage to help out on raids around the surrounding areas of Alby and Ciar, the reason Ammy stayed with me is because, well, I'm her older brother and she really looked up to me. Out of everyone in our family, I am the one she is closest too. I vowed my life, and promised our parents that I would protect her with my life and I plan to do that, she's my little sister and she means the world to me" Cail said, patting his sister on the head.

"I grew up in Filia" Sapphire began, once Cail had finished, as the group turned to look at her. "I spend my whole life there, and I was born there. My mother at home is a healer and my father is an archer. Our lives are quite simple and we enjoy our life. I guess when I heard the haunting cry though, I felt like I had to help out. It took a few days, but I was able to convince my parents to let me leave and go off" She said chuckling as she looked at the sky.

"I'm actually part-elf" Lloyd added in as he figured it was his time to share a story. "I was born in Filia but shortly afterwards, my parent's moved to Taillteann and settled down there to raise me." He looked over Faye and smiled as he brought her closer to him. Faye smiled at this and moved herself so that she was sitting on Lloyd's lap and reached up to kiss him. "I was born in Taillteann and raised their my whole life, My parents…" She was cut off and silent for a moment. "Well, I moved in with Lloyd when I was 14 years old, and three years later, we found ourselves heading to Emain Macha to marry." She lay her head against him as Lloyd embraced his wife more and lay backwards, pulling his wife close to him. "We have been married for nearly two months now and we couldn't be happier" Lloyd added in as he kept her close, making them both comfy, as they both closed their eyes, not to sleep, but to just rest.

"As for me, I was Belvast born and raised" Akaro began his story, "But my family was poor, we didn't have a lot of money and to be honest, I didn't like that. I didn't like to watch my family struggle. So when I was 11 years old, I began to steal and one day when I was 12, I was caught and thrown in jail, I hated myself for it, I felt like I disappointed my family, so when I was released a few days later, I promised to live a normal, good, honest life from that moment on, and I did so. "

After Akaro had finished his story, Ammy laid her head on her brother's shoulder as she was starting to drift off to sleep. By this time also, The Crimson's had fallen asleep and Sapphire was drifting off to sleep. Cail laid his back against a tree and kept his sister close as they drifted to sleep. Akaro lay down now and watched them for a moment before heading to sleep also.

Necro was the only one left awake. He was laying on his back as he turned to roll over onto his side and watched the flames. The dancing flame's reflected off his shimmering bright blue eyes. He lay there in silence as he closed his eyes slowly. _"Four more days…four more days…"_


	12. Legends and Stories

Chapter 12: Legends and Stories

"We're home!" called out Ammy excitingly as the group stepped into Tir Chonaill that morning. They had been traveling for four days now since they left Dunbarton and had arrived that morning. Ammy was especially happy because they were going to be spending the night here in hopes to finding out more clues as to where to go next. The group had already made arrangements that they were going to stay in Ammy and Cail's house. As they stepped into the town that morning, they noticed that the town was different. The streets were empty, windows were closed, doors were locked and to those who were in the streets seemed to be rushing. Whispers and hushes could also be heard coming from those who were around. This left the group pretty confused.

"What's going on…?" Akaro asked.

"Oh, they're always like this around this time of year" Ammy said as they walked onwards.

"Why?" Faye asked.

"I don't know, it's always been like this" Cail replied.

The group headed towards a small house on the hill, which was located a little north of the town square and beside a small tree. It looked to be an old house, but something about the house gave off a homey feel. Cail and Ammy stepped up to the poach of the house and knocked on the door. About a moment later, an elderly man answered the door. He had silver-ivory colored hair, and soft brown eyes, and a warm smile on his face as he saw the familiar faces.

"Welcome home you two" He said greeting them as he looked over at the rest of the group. "I see you have brought friends with you" The man said looking at them.

"Yes Duncan, we have returned, but not for long, we come to Tir to ask you questions as you are the wisest of this town" Cail said, looking at the man.

Duncan nodded his head and allowed the group in as he prepared a small fire so the group can sit down around. "Tell me now, what can I ask do for you?"

"Well, we were hoping that you could tell us about the Lichs from Peaca, you see…our journey, led us to Peaca and we came upon a sight very unsettling. Peaca had been destroyed and the Lichs were nowhere to be found, for they have escaped." Lloyd said, looking at them.

"Lichs? Ah yes, the most evil of all the dark creatures that could ever be known to man. Sadly all I know is that the ones who sealed them away, they came from this town, and of course, they have all passed away since then" Duncan said with a sigh.

"So...there's not much we can do…then?" Asked Sapphire with a disappointed tone in her voice.

"There is one thing you can do. In the deepest parts of Alby is a stone with words inscribed on it, it's been there since before anyone in this town was born and dates back to the early days, maybe that stone has the answers you seek" Duncan replied as he looked at the group.

"Looks like our next place is Alby then" Lloyd said as the group agreed.

"Then that is where you travel, is there anything else I can do for you?" Duncan asked.

"Yes, actually, I am curious. Why are the town folk acting so…scared. I mean, they seem like something is going to happen" Akaro asked.

"Ah…It's been about…10 years now since the attack. Ten years ago a howling cry was being echoed from The Forest of Sidhe Sneachta. Myself, and two others who were my friends, went into the forest to see what was up and what we saw was terrifying, two large wolves, the size of horse's had appeared in the forest. We had no choice but to fight them off…" He looked down and sighed as he shook his head. "…only I survived. My two friends had been slaughtered in front of my eyes. If that wasn't worse enough." He looked up at the group, his eyes were saddened, his voice sounded choked a little. "They left behind an orphaned son who was 9 at the time. After that night, I couldn't find him anywhere, I sometimes wonder what happened to him. Apart of me believes that he has passed on and is up with his parents looking down on us" He looked at the group and shook his head. "I am sorry, that story just brings back memories of my two friends"

"That explains why everyone is so scared, they are remembered about the attacks.." Faye said looking at Duncan.

"Yeah..Tomorrow marks the 10 year anniversary" Duncan added in. "They were buried in Sidhe Sneachta, at the nice location in the forest, away from their death scene. At least they are at peace"

The group nodded and thanked Duncan for his stories. They headed out the door as Necro stopped to look back at Duncan. Duncan glanced up at him and their eyes met as Duncan couldn't help but look down, his eyes were saddened. Necro turned to walk outside, to join the group.


	13. Hiatus

Just a quick note to people reading the story - I am currently putting the story on Hiatus as things have happened in my life that I need to attend to more than this story. I am not abandoning this story, and I will pick it up, for the time being though, I will not be writing. Also, only a select few people know what have happened and came up, and too those who don't I am sorry I can't say. For the time being, enjoy the chapters I have up and sorry to those reading if this is an inconvenience.


End file.
